Love, hate, and anything in between
by Melissa Count
Summary: On, on, on! This isn't one of those mushy love stories! More of an adventure, if you ask me! (Just read it)


__

Author's Note: Ok, I just got an idea for this, and it wouldn't get out of my head. AND I couldn't write anything until I finished this, so don't go being mad at me, cuz this wasn't my fault!

Disclaimer: Just as you all know, none of the characters belong to me, except a few "simple" spells. 

Love, hate, and everything in between

"WHAT! In love? With HIM?" Screamed Ron. "Hermione! How could you? He's Harry's mortal enemy! He's dad id against all the things you believe in! And you're telling me you're in LOVE?"

"You don't know half the story!" Cried Hermione, bursting into tears. "I was looking for a little support! It's enough that all the Gryffindors hate me, and all the Slytherins try to trip me every time I pass by. I thought my best friends would have some hope in me, but I see none of you understand me!" With that she rushed out of the room. Ron plumped down into a chair.

"Guess I shouldn't have yelled, should I?"

"Yeah…" Answered him Harry, still in shock from the fight his two best friends just had.

"But I mean, I guess I'm still not over her, and she storms in here telling us she's in love with Malfoy. Of all the people! I mean, how much can a guy take?"

***

[The Slytherin boy's dormitory]

"I feel so bad!" Sobbed Hermione. "I should have waited. I mean, it's been just a couple of weeks since we broke up… He wasn't ready for all of this! I should have known! I shouldn't have gone histerical!" Dracoo Malfoy, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, looking quite bored, let out a long sigh. "I shouldn't be weighting you down with my problems, Draco, it's just that…"

"It's alright. I'm used to it. It's not the first time you do it."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. Come 'ere." He motioned her towards the wall, a secret passage leading to a hidden chamber that all houses had a tunnel to.

"Draco, no, I don't like it there."

"Chill, will ya? You're with me!" He tapped the wall with his wand and it slid aside. They walked into a ruddy, dark room. It looked a lot like the Camber Of Secrets. Secretive, no one knew about it, but someone was already there!

"Ron!" 

"Hermione, I had to talk to you. I'm sorry…" Draco Malfoy walked into the chamber just then.

"Hey! What's Weasley doing here?" He asked Hermione.

"I want to talk to her." Said Ron firmly. "Leave us."

"In your dreams!"

"Draco, just…"

"I though I told you to leave us, slime head!"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" 

"Slime head, and I've got more, idiot."

"That's it, Weasley! Wizards Duel. Midnight, here. Wands only, no contact!"

"Draco, no!"

"Shut up!"

"Why did you have to come, Ron? Why?" Ron just glared at them and walked of the opposite direction. 

***

Ron and Harry were walking down a long hall to the chamber in which the duel was to be held, wands ready. They came to a hold. Malfoy was already there, and in the corner, all tear stricken, was standing Hermione. 

"Ready?" He asked, looking delighted, but slightly disappointed that the two boys _did_ show up. "Well then! Shall we begin?" 

The two circled each other for awhile, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Dormenzion Corten!" Ron finally shouted. A blue lighting flashed from his wand.

"Curtezz!" Mayfoy cried, reversing the curse towards Ron. This was obiously NOT something Mayfoy had learned at Hogwarts. The fifth years knew some ways to block simple curses, but to reverse them! That was seventh year stuff. Ron jumped out of the way, but the lightning bolt managed to get his arms. He let out a little yelp as Hermione burst into tears. Malfoy just grinned. 

"Expelliarams!" Ron shouted again. This time, Malfoy mumbled something under his breath, and the wand stayed in his hand! Ron stepped back, a little shocked. They DEFINETLY hadn't learned that!

"Still not to late to resign!" Said Malfoy with a nasty smile.

"Never." Whistered Ron, looking angrier then he had ever looked.

"Ron! Please!" Cried Hermione.

"We continue." Said Ron, obiously searching his brain for the strongest curse he knew. Malfoy just smiled. He raised his wand, but before he said anything, Ron suddenly shouted ---

"Denzel Jost!" A lighting bolt, this time red, shot out from Ron's wand. Malfoy again, just smiled. With a waive of his wand, the bolt vanished! 

"Expelliarams!" He yelled. Ron's wand flew up in the air and landed at Malfoys feet, were Crabbe grabbed it haistetly. 

"Draco, please! This is enough!" Cried Hermione, grabbing his arm.

"No." Ha said coldly, shaking her off. "I'm not stopping until I'm done." Hermione fell on the floor, and started sobbing uncontrolably. "Anzil do Fonct, du mais Alevot!" He yelled. Something shout out from his wand and hit Ron directly in the hart. He fell on the floor, lifeless. "Ha!" Hermione looked up. Malfoy was laughing! And Ron… Ron was… DEAD!"

"Ron!" She cried, rushing over to his side.

"Get him to the Hospital wing. I'll take care if this idiot." Hermione jumped up to her feet. With a waive of her wand, she lifted Ron's lifeless body of the floor, and hurried out to the Hospital Wing. Harry stepped in front of Malfoy. Even if they lost the first round, he had something up his sleeve Malfay didn't know about. Or, perhaps, just didn't think of.

"Well, well, well." He started. "If it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Trying to fight, when I, Draco Malfoy, have all the dark powers on my side. That's laughable, Potter. You'll die begging for mercy!" Harry stared. Dark powers? Did he really have Voldemort on his side?

"I'm ready." Said Harry quietly. 

"So solemn. You really think you can beat me, don't you?" Harry didn't answer. He needed the perfect moment to call out for his father's help. Not to early, so Malfoy could bring Voldemort out, and not to late, so he won't be dead! "Let's start with something simple. Levend Comfludeg!" He shouted. Something clicked in Harry's brain. He knew how to block this curse. He learned it last year!

"Bloktezz!" With that, the flame that shot from Malfoy's wand vanished. 

"Hmm… Impressive. Let's try… Condles Xunmi!" A sharp blade of ice shot out this time. Harry jumped to the side, but it caught his arm, giving it a deep cut that immediately started to bleed. "You know what you need, Potter? You need a third! Too bad Granger isn't here to take over!" 

"But I thought you and Hermione, you know…" Harry said in shock.

"_Her?_ Like I don't have better things to do then go out with a Gryffindor! She was a tool. A tool to get to you, Potter." This was stronger then any spell. Anger shot through Harry. He raised his wand.

"Expecto Potrunus!" He shouted. With a blazing cloud of silver, a stag came into view. "C'mon, dad!" Harry whispered, not paying any attention to the look of surprise on Malfoy's face. "Expelliarams!" He shouted. For some reason, Malfoy wasn't able to block this simple curse this time. His wand shout out and into Harry's hand.

Epilogue

The first thing that Harry did was take Malfoy to Dumbledore. It turned out that Voldemort had taken over his body, and was if full control of his actions. Prong, for some unknown reason, was able to dim some of the powers of Voldemort, so Harry could do a thing like the disarming charm. After a lot of hard work, they managed to get Voldemorts soul out of Draco's body. Hermione, still, couldn't forgive Malfoy for what he did to Ron, who turned out not to be dead after all, and they got back together. Harry was awarded a Special Service award, for unbelievable bravery, and such quick thinking. All in all, they live happily ever after.

__

A/N: Ok, ok, I know this was stupid. The story didn't make much sence at all. The plot was stupid, if there was one… But still, be proud! I wrote it! And now I can go back to writing my innocent (sort of) stories. Please tell me what you think. I LOVE getting reviews!!! 


End file.
